Online shopping has become a common shopping mode for consumers. Typically, a merchant may provide a website hosted on a transaction platform to enable the consumers to purchase merchandise using an available payment method (e.g., using credit cards or gift cards). The payment method is commonly a native part of the transaction platform. When making significant online purchases (such as furniture, home appliances, consumer electronics, or any suitable good or services), a consumer may lack the financial means to afford those purchases at the time of purchase. For example, the consumer may not have enough money or a credit line in his or her credit card to make the intended purchase. Currently, their options include applying for the store's white label credit card on the transaction platform. The store brand credit cards may carry an unfavorable annual percentage rate (APR) and terms. Alternatively, the consumer can use an online revolving credit product like Bill Me Later™, which suffers from the same issues as white label credit cards.